List of Deaths
This page lists deaths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. List of Deaths= } |'47+' Villagers |Evil Queen |Killed for refusing to reveal where Snow White was hiding. |Definite |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|Maleficent |Greg Mendell |rowspan="2"|Killed to defend Hook. |rowspan="2"|Resurrected |- |Tamara |- |style="text-align:right;background:#3399FF;"|2 |style="background:#3399FF;"|21 | |Kurt Flynn |Regina Mills |Killed for trying to leave Storybrooke. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="2"|01 | |Greg Mendell |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from body for refusing to surrender. |Definite |- | |Tamara |Mr. Gold |Heart ripped out and crushed for trying to apologize. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|05 | |Liam Jones |Himself |Poisoned himself to prove Dreamshade can heal wounds. |Apparent/definiteAccording to Out of the Past - "Dead in the Water", Liam may or may not have survived the poisoning in "Good Form", and he may or may not have been killed in Out of the Past. While the comic implies that the Liam seen in the comic is not real, it remains unconfirmed. However, as seen in "The Brothers Jones", one of the deaths was definite, since Liam ended up in the Underworld. |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|06 | |Black Knight #1 |Evil Queen |Neck snapped for failing to kill Snow White. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|10 | |Mother Superior |The Shadow |Shadow ripped from body for unknown reasons. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="4"|11 | |Felix |Peter Pan |Heart ripped out and used to enact the Dark Curse. |Definite |- | |The Shadow |Tinker Bell |Immolated in order to revive the Blue Fairy. |Definite |- | |Peter Pan |Mr. Gold |Stabbed with the dagger to protect his family. |Definite |- | |Mr. Gold |Himself |Stabbed with the dagger to protect his family. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|12 | |Walsh |Emma Swan |Thrown off the roof of a building to save herself. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|15 | |Neal Cassidy |Emma Swan |Separated from his father to defeat Zelena. |Definite |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;" rowspan="5"|19 |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|'7' Flying Monkeys |Emma Swan (2) |rowspan="4"|Killed to defend Henry. |rowspan="4"|Definite |- |Hook (2) |- |Regina Mills (2) |- |David Nolan (1) |- | |Prince Charming |Snow White |Heart ripped out by Regina and used to enact the Dark Curse. |Resurrected |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7175F5;"|3 |style="background:#7175F5;"|22 | |Bridge Troll |Evil Queen |Stepped on and killed after being transformed into a cockroach. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;" rowspan="3"|01 |rowspan="2"| |King of Arendelle |rowspan="2"|N/A |rowspan="2"|Drowned at sea while returning from Misthaven. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- |Gerda |- | |Ice Monster |Regina Mills |Destroyed with a fireball to defend "Maid Marian". |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|05 | |Ice Warrior |Regina Mills & Emma Swan |Destroyed with their combined powers to find Ingrid. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|06 | |Colette |Ogres |Sacrificed herself so her daughter could live. |Apparent |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="2" style="background:#7458C1;"|07 | |Man |Ingrid |Accidentally crushed by a branch felled by ice magic. |Apparent |- | |Helga |The Duke of Weselton, Ingrid |Struck in the heart by ice magic meant for the Duke of Weselton, who uses Helga as a living shield. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|10 | |Ingrid |Herself |Sacrificed herself to reverse the Spell of Shattered Sight. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|12 | |Chernabog |Emma Swan |Turned to dust after colliding with the barrier at the town line. |Apparent |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|13 | |'3' Guards |Maleficent |Burned alive to reach the Tree of Wisdom. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|17 | |Marian |Zelena |Killed to steal Robin Hood from her sister. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="3" style="background:#7458C1;"|18 | |Madeline |Cruella De Vil |Attacked and ripped apart by her own Dalmatians. |Definite |- | |Madeline's Dalmatians |Cruella De Vil |Skinned and made into a spotted fur coat. |Definite |- | |Cruella De Vil |Emma Swan |Thrown off the edge of a cliff to defend Henry. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|20 | |Young Man |Evil Queen |Heart crushed to warn the townspeople. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |style="background:#7458C1;"|21 | |An Ogre |Rumplestiltskin |Killed with a ray of light magic |Temporary |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#7458C1;"|4 |rowspan="2" style="background:#7458C1;"|22 | |Doc |Snow White |Heart crushed in an alternate universe. |Temporary |- | |Hook |Prince Charming |Stabbed in the back in an alternate universe. |Temporary |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="2" style="background:#2800CC;"|01 | |Sir Kay |Excalibur |Turned to ash after failing to remove the sword from the stone. |Definite |- | |Apprentice |Darkness |Died after being attacked by the Darkness. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |style="background:#2800CC;"|02 | |Percival |David Nolan |Stabbed in the chest with a sword in order to defend Robin Hood. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |style="background:#2800CC;"|03 | |Grif |Himself |Poisoned himself in order to die for his kingdom. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="2" style="background:#2800CC;"|07 | |Adda |The Holy Grail |Turned into ash while trying to take the Grail for himself. |Definite |- | |Vortigan |Nimue |Heart crushed to avenge her family. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |style="background:#2800CC;"|09 | |King Fergus |King Arthur |Stabbed in the back to get the Enchanted Helm. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |style="background:#2800CC;"|10 | |Merlin |Hook ||Heart ripped out and used to enact the Dark Curse. |Definite |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="5" style="background:#2800CC;"|11 | |Massive Brawler |Evil Queen ||Snapped his neck to silence him. |Definite |- | |Brennan Jones |Hook ||Stabbed with a dagger under the Evil Queen's orders. |Definite |- | |Nimue |rowspan="2"|Hook |rowspan="2"|Absorbed them and their magic with Excalibur. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- | |'20' previous Dark Ones, including Gorgon and Zoso |- | |Hook |Emma Swan ||Stabbed with Excalibur to destroy the Darkness. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="3" style="background:#2800CC;"|12 | |Blacktooth |Evil Queen |Strangled for promising to help find Snow White in exchange for a favor. |Definite |- | |Jester |Evil Queen |Killed for failing to amuse her. |Apparent |- | |A Black Knight |Evil Queen |Heart crushed after realizing Snow White is still alive. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="3" style="background:#2800CC;"|13 | |Cerberus |Hercules, Megara and Mary Margaret |Killed by working together. |Definite |- | |Hercules |Cerberus |Killed while attempting to complete the last of his Twelve Labors. |Definite |- | |Megara |Cerberus |Killed while attempting to escape. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="2" style="background:#2800CC;"|14 | |An Atlantean Rat Snake |Milah |Crushed by a rock. |Definite |- | |Fendrake the Healer |Rumplestiltskin |Heart crushed to nullify his debt. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;" rowspan="2"|5 |style="background:#2800CC;" rowspan="2"|15 |rowspan="2"| |Captain Silver |rowspan="2"|Liam Jones |rowspan="2"|Drowned at sea as part of deal Liam Jones made with Hades in exchange for the Eye of Storm, as well as his and Killian Jones' safety. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- |'14' men from Silver's crew |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="2" style="background:#2800CC;"|16 | |An Oz Guard |Zelena |Disintegrated with a spell meant for Dorothy Gale. |Definite |- | |Boq |Zelena |Disintegrated to make his fellow Munchkins reveal the location of the Scarecrow |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |style="background:#2800CC;"|20 | |Cleo Fox |N/A |Impaled herself on a shard of glass while escaping the police |DefiniteFile:520SomeRecords.png |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#2800CC;"|5 |rowspan="3" style="background:#2800CC;"|21 | |King Arthur |Hades |Neck snapped to fulfill his plans to rule Storybrooke. |Definite |- | |Robin Hood |Hades |Struck with the Olympian Crystal while trying to defend Regina. |Definite |- | |Hades |Zelena |Stabbed with the Olympian Crystal to defend Regina. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |style="background:#2B9AAA;"|01 | |Emir |Jafar |Turned into dust with his staff for reaching out to Aladdin. |Definite |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |rowspan="4" style="background:#2B9AAA;"|02 | |Baron Danglars |Count of Monte Cristo |Stabbed to avenge his fiancée's death. |Definite |- | |A Black Knight |Evil Queen |Stabbed during a sparring session. |Apparent |- | |Charlotte |Rumplestiltskin |Poisoned with Agrabahn viper venom, which reached her heart when she was taken out of the Land of Untold Stories |Definite |- | |Count of Monte Cristo |Regina Mills |Stabbed to protect David and Mary Margaret. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |rowspan="3" style="background:#2B9AAA;"|04 | |Mary |Dr. Jekyll |Accidentally pushed from her bedroom window. |Definite |- | |Dr. Jekyll |Hook |Accidentally impaled on a harpoon. |Definite |- | |Mr. Hyde |Hook (indirectly) |Died as a result of Dr. Jekyll's death. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |style="background:#2B9AAA;"|05 | |Oracle |Evil Queen (Serum) |Poisoned. (seemingly) |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |style="background:#2B9AAA;"|07 | |Gabriel |David |Stabbed with a wooden stick. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |rowspan="2" style="background:#2B9AAA;"|10 | |King David |rowspan="2"|Regina Mills |rowspan="2"|Hearts crushed to try to force Emma to recover her memories as the Savior. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- | |Queen Snow |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |rowspan="3" style="background:#2B9AAA;"|12 | |Francisco |rowspan="3"|Hook |rowspan="3"|Stabbed to steal King George's gold and leave no witness. |rowspan="3"|Definite |- | |King George's Guard |- | |Robert |- |rowspan="7" style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |rowspan="7" style="background:#2B9AAA;"|13 | |An Ogre |Beowulf |Multiple sword strikes. |rowspan="7"|Definite |- | |Frightened Soldier |rowspan="2"|Ogres |Swatted. |- | |'23'+ Soldiers |N/A |- | |An Ogre |rowspan="2"|Rumplestiltskin |rowspan="2"|Magically exploded. |- | |'4' OgresDuring the scene where Rumplestiltskin kills the Ogres, four explosions can be heard while the Ogres are screaming. |- | |'3' Villagers |Beowulf |N/A |- | |Beowulf |Rumplestiltskin / BaelfireAs he was in possession of the Dark One Dagger, Baelfire is the one who forced Rumplestiltskin to kill Beowulf. |Broke his neck. |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |style="background:#2B9AAA;"|14 | |A Black Knight |Evil Queen |Neck snapped out of anger. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |rowspan="2" style="background:#2B9AAA;"|16 | |Roderick |Black Fairy |Turned into a beetle and stepped on. |Definite |- | |Great Spider From the Echoless Forest |Emma Swan |Shrunk by Mr. Gold and stepped on by Emma Swan. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |style="background:#2B9AAA;"|20 | |2 Black Knights |Evil Queen |Neck snapped while under singing spell. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#2B9AAA;"|6 |style="background:#2B9AAA;"|22 | |Black Fairy |Mr. Gold |Turned to dust with her own wand. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |rowspan="2" style="background:#009E42;"|01 | |Fairy Godmother |Rapunzel Tremaine |Turned to dust with her own wand. |Definite |- | |Prince |Rapunzel Tremaine |Stabbed in the back with a knife. |Definite |- |rowspan="1" style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |rowspan="1" style="background:#009E42;"|04 | |Belle |N/A |Passed away from natural causes. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |rowspan="2" style="background:#009E42;"|06 | |Perp |Ivy Belfrey |Poisoned to encourage Rogers to find Eloise Gardener |Definite |- | |Prince Gregor |Drizella |Stabbed with an enchanted vine. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |rowspan="2" style="background:#009E42;"|11 | |Victoria Belfrey |Eloise Gardener |Sacrificed via the Resurrection Amulet to wake Lucy. |Definite |- | |Doctor Sage |Nick Branson |Poisoned. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |style="background:#009E42;"|13 | |Hilda Braeburn |Nick Branson |Stabbed. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |style="background:#009E42;"|15 | |Gretel |Drizella |Stabbed in the back. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |style="background:#009E42;"|17 | |Nick Branson |Mr. Samdi |Killed via Voodoo Magic. |Definite |- |rowspan="6" style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |rowspan="6" style="background:#009E42;"|19 | |Flora |rowspan="2"|Isla and other humans |rowspan="2"|Killed with fire and axes. |rowspan="2"|Definite |- | |Yarrow and other Tree Nymphs |- | |Two guards |rowspan="4"|Gothel |Impaled with magical tree roots |Definite |- | |Isla |Neck snapped with a magical tree root |Definite |- | |Several partygoers |Poisoned with spores from magical plants |Definite |- | |The rest of humanity |Unknown |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |style="background:#009E42;"|20 | |Mr. Samdi |Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) |Stabbed in the back |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |style="background:#009E42;"|21 | |Handsome Prince |A dragon |Stabbed in the heart with a sword in order to save the Princess. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#009E42;"|7 |rowspan="2" style="background:#009E42;"|22 | |Weaver |Himself |Sacrificed his heart to revive Rogers |Definite |- | |Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) |Weaver (indirectly) |Dissolved into dust after Weaver killed himself |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|02 | |Farzeen Shahmed |Jafar |Asphyxiated for sending his genie far from Agrabah. |Apparent |- | |'10+' Wonderland Peasants |Jafar |Immobilized and turned to dust to motivate the Red Queen. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|03 | |Bandersnatches |Will Scarlet |Stabbed in the chest with a sword and subsequently caused mate's death. |Definite |- | |Grendel |Jafar |Stabbed in the chest with Jafar's serpent staff. |Definite |- |rowspan="2" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="2"|04 || |Akil |Amara |Poisoned to see if Jafar is worthy of being "reborn." |Definite |- | |Gerard |Amara |Killed to obtain another of the three genie bottles. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|05 | |Orang |Cyrus |Pushed to his death to escape Jafar's Tower. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|06 | |Carpenter |Boro Grove |Turned into a tree after falling under the Boro Grove's spell. |Apparent |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="3"|07 | |Ulima |N/A |Killed by an unknown illness. |Definite |- | |A Dragon |Alice |Killed to protect her father. |Definite |- | |Mirza |Jafar |Killed to exact vengeance on the Sultan. |Definite |- |rowspan="3" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="3"|09 | |Guard |Jafar |Beheaded by Jafar's serpent staff to make a new body for Tweedledee. |Definite |- | |Jabberwocky Guard |Jafar |Neck snapped to infiltrate the Jabberwocky's tower prison. |Definite |- | |Lizard |Herself |Killed by her wish to make Will feel something for her. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|10 | |Villager |Jabberwocky |Killed to obtain information about the location of Will. |Definite |- |style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;"|11 | |Anastasia |Jafar |Stabbed to death after Will regains his heart. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#8B0000;"|W |style="background:#8B0000;" rowspan="5"|13 | |Sultan |Jafar |Drowned to understand his son's pain. |Definite |- | |'13+' Undead Warriors |Amara |Stabbed with their own weapons. |Definite |- | |Sentry |Jafar |Asphyxiated for failing to apprehend Cyrus. |Definite |- | |Amara |Jafar |Killed to stop her from reaching the Well of Wonders. |Definite |- | |Red Queen |N/A |Killed when the Spell of the Three Genies is reversed. |Resurrected |- |rowspan="5" style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |rowspan="5" style="background:#8B4513;"|''SQ'' | |'2' Minister's guards |The Huntsman |Shot in the head with arrows. |Definite |- | |Minister's guard |The Huntsman |Bisected with a sword. |Definite |- | |'2' men + 1''' woman + '''1 child |Adair's pack |Ripped apart by the pack. |Definite |- | |'3' King Midas' guards |Adair's pack |Ripped apart by the pack. |Definite |- | |Adair |Evil Queen |Burned alive with magic. |Definite |- |rowspan="4" style="text-align:right;background:#8B4513;"|C |rowspan="4" style="background:#8B4513;"|''OP'' | |Liam Jones |N/A |Burned to death. |Apparent/definite |- | |Leviathan |Liam Jones (apparently)Out of the Past - "Dead in the Water" suggests that the Liam seen in the comic is not real; however, it remains unconfirmed. |Killed to defend his brother. |Apparent |- | |William |Evil Queen |Struck with a fatal blow to defend herself. |Definite |- | |Priscilla |March Hare's guard |Shot in the back with an arrow. |Definite |} |-|Death Stats= Kills Ranking The following is a ranking of killers featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland''. References ru:Список смертей